El Sol Entre Tormentas
by shadowjadis
Summary: "Cuando el sol se apaga, no hay vela que pueda sustituirlo". Él fue su sol, un rayo de calidez entre nubes de tormenta.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares nombrados son míos. Todos pertenecen al gran George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Burn them all" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

Llegó a aquellas tierras desconocidas una tarde gris. No sin un cierto mareo, se alegró de pisar tierra firme de nuevo, pues la mar agitada no había dejado en paz el barco durante toda la travesía. En Altojardín los días siempre eran soleados, y la brisa, suave. No estaba acostumbrado a aquella oscuridad ni al frío húmedo que lo recibió al llegar al lugar en el que serviría como escudero y paje del menor de los Baratheon.

La fortaleza de Bastión de Tormentas se alzaba imponente junto a los acantilados, como desafiando al viento a que la derribase y la hiciera caer al mar. Envuelta entre la niebla, al joven Loras se le antojó incluso siniestra. Así que decidió centrar su atención en las personas que habían salido a recibirlo. Uno de ellos era un hombre de mediana edad; la cadena que le colgaba del cuello y su atuendo, gris como el cielo que contemplaba la escena desde las alturas, apuntaban a que era un maestre. Lo acompañaban dos jóvenes vestidos de negro y dorado. El mayor de ellos, con su semblante serio y su postura extremadamente recta, parecía querer mimetizarse con el paisaje. Pasó totalmente desapercibido para él. Sus ojos como el oro fundido fueron a posarse en el pequeño.

Al toparse con aquellos ojos azules y aquella sonrisa encantadora, todo cambió de repente. El sol se abrió paso entre los nubarrones. La bruma se disipó y dejó que la calidez lo invadiera todo. Ni siquiera las gotas de lluvia que estaban empezando a caer mojaban a Loras. Aún era muy pequeño para comprenderlo pero, por un momento, se preguntó si era así como se debían de sentir las damiselas de aquellas tontas canciones que tanto gustaban a su hermana.

Renly era mucho más que el sol de Bastión de Tormentas: también era su sol. Aunque el emblema de la Casa Tyrell fuera una rosa, él se sentía un girasol a su lado. Su mirada y su corazón lo seguían allá donde fuera; todo parecía girar en torno a él. Lo habría dado todo, incluso su vida. Había jurado protegerlo y luchar por él, su único y verdadero rey. Mas ni siquiera todo eso había sido suficiente.

Los labios de su amado estaban fríos y secos. Y aun así, los habría besado con mucho gusto. El color de la vida había abandonado su piel. E incluso así era hermoso, como un ángel sumido en un profundo sueño. Las lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia le abrasaban la cara.

«No pudiste salvarlo», se repetía una y otra vez, «Era tu rey, el amor de tu vida, y lo dejaste morir».

Si tan sólo hubiera estado allí… Si Renly le hubiera dejado quedarse en su tienda, habría amanecido en sus brazos y no habría dejado que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. Pero su rey no había querido que estuviera allí a su lado. Entre risas y besos, le había pedido que se retirase a su tienda y descansase, pues al día siguiente les esperaba una dura batalla. Debió haber insistido más y no haberle hecho caso.

«No pudiste salvarlo. Era tu rey, el amor de tu vida, y lo dejaste morir».

Trataba de recordarse que no había sido culpa suya. No, todo había sido obra de ese monstruo con piel de mujer. Nunca debió confiar en ella. Brienne de Tarth lo había traicionado. Él le había otorgado el honor de ser parte de su Guardia Arcoiris, y ella se lo había agradecido asesinándolo cruelmente en su propia tienda, cuando se suponía que debía estar montando guardia para él. Renly no se merecía eso.

Para colmo, esa bestia con armadura había desaparecido como una cobarde. Quería gritar a los incompetentes que se hacían llamar guardias reales por haberlas dejado escapar a ella y a Lady Catelyn. Sólo los dioses sabían si la esposa de Ned Stark no estaría también implicada.

Aunque sabía que nada devolvería la vida a su rey, se prometió que lo vengaría. Mataría a Brienne de Tarth, le haría pagar por su crimen. Era lo menos que podía hacer.


End file.
